


Ready or Not

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: Wendy and Dipper deal with life changing events





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> written for wendip-week
> 
> prompt: Moving in with Each Other

Dipper set the box down, wiping the sweat of his brow as he sat down. Moving was hard work. Dipper’s stomach was a series of knots. He was always a worrier and now…

Grunts coming up the stair snapped the young man to attention. He rushed to help his girlfriend carry the box up the stairs. It was one of the bigger boxes that they packed. All of Dipper could see of Wendy were her legs, swaying back and forth. “I got it! I got It!” He grabbed the box, stabilizing it. 

The two brought the box into the apartment. Wendy lended onto it. “Dipper I had that.” 

“Not from where I was standing.” 

An angry looked crossed her face. “I can handle myself, Dipper.” 

“I know! I know! It’s just… Are we moving things too fast?” 

Wendy signed. “Maybe but when have we have ever done anything the way we’re supposed too?” 

Dipper took a good look at their new apartment and the mix and match furniture they picked. “Are we ready for this?” 

“My Dad used to say their things that you’d never ready for. No matter how long you try to prepare.” 

“Was he talking about this?” 

“I think he was talking about hunting.” 

Dipper let out a groan. 

“But if any one can do this I think it would be you. You’ve fought ghosts and demons. Together I think we can tackle anything.” 

Dipper looked to his girlfriend. “I love you.” He placed his hand over her swollen stomach; pregnant with twins. “That goes for you guys too.”


End file.
